


Keeping Herself Warm

by NSFW That (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Double Penetration (Not the way you'd think), Explosions, F/F, F/M, Fire, Giant Dicks, Multi, Naked Climbing, Other, Poke Balls, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Battle, Pokemon Journey, Pokephilia, Sharing Body Heat, Sinnoh, Snow and Ice, Snowpoint City, Stark Mountain, Sweet Scent, Unbirth, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NSFW%20That
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn is wearing summer clothes in the middle of winter on her quest to be a Pokémon Master.<br/>People wonder what her secret is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Herself Warm

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is probably the kinkiest thing I've ever written.

It was a cold, wintry day in the Sinnoh region, and in Snowpoint City, jackets and fingerless gloves were being traded for parkas and mittens. Even Candice, the Gym Leader, had added a scarf and toque to her wardrobe. However, there was one Trainer, who went by the name of Dawn, who seemed impervious to the cold, wearing clothes more fit for a summer day at the beach than a cold day like that one. When she was asked about it, she just smiled, and said, “No need to worry about me, I've got a flame inside that keeps me warm!” What people failed to notice, however, was that her stomach bulged ever so slightly. Now, as she walked through the city, her destination the Temple of Regigigas, she thought back to the day when everything had changed...  
Dawn's Pokémon journey was fairly routine in most aspects; Get a starter from Professor Rowan, (She'd chosen Piplup), travel around collecting badges, take on the Pokémon League. However, she and her Pokémon had an unusually close bond, even for a Trainer. The reason for this was something Dawn kept secret from everyone; She was a poképhile, and any time mating season for any of her Pokémon rolled around, she'd be glad to help them out, whether it was giving a handjob to her Gabite, sucking her Togepi's tiny dick, eating out her Empoleon, or fingering her Gliscor. Together, they'd come in second at the Sinnoh League, and had been travelling around the Sinnoh region ever since. However, things changed when they arrived at Stark Mountain.  
Dawn frowned as the heat made her outfit stick to her body. She was hot, sweaty, and her clothes felt disgusting. She was already tired, and not looking forward to climbing the mountain, but she needed a Fire type, and this was where the strong ones were. She sat down on a boulder, and wiped the sweat off her brow, when an idea came to her. She looked around; It appeared that the volcano was deserted; not a single other human being in sight. She smiled, and got to her feet. Her hat was the first to go, followed quickly by her scarf; She took them off, squeezed the sweat out of them, and put them in her bag. She removed her boots and socks; She'd spent enough time walking on hard surfaces barefoot that the bottoms of her feet had a higher pain threshold than most people. Then came her dress. It only counted as a dress because it was one piece from her shoulders to a few centimetres below her waist, just barely covering her panties. She slipped her arms inside the dress, and lifted it over her head, leaving her in her shirt and panties. She quickly removed the shirt, revealing a plain sports bra. She stuffed her clothing in her bag, and hesitated. Did she want to go all the way? She grimaced; the sweat was inside her underwear as well. She fumbled with the clasp of her bra until she managed to undo it. She pulled her panties off, and put them in the bag, leaving her completely nude.   
She rummaged through the bag until she found her Pokéballs; Her Pokémon preferred being outside, but she'd just had to squeeze through a very small hole in a cliff face, and there simply hadn't been room. She threw the Pokéballs, unleashing her five Pokémon; Empoleon, Gabite, Gliscor, Togepi, and Tangrowth. She smiled, and noticed they were staring at her. Her smile widened. “No need to worry, I'm fine! Let's go!” At these words, the Pokémon snapped out of it, and began acting normally as they began to scale the mountain. However, her team soon began acting strange. Empoleon let out a sharp cry and turned red when Gabite accidentally brushed against her with his arm fin. Even stranger was that Gabite turned red as well. Gliscor began flying in circles, making strange noises, and Tangrowth's vines began rustling in the lower portion of her body. Dawn stopped. “OK, guys, what's wrong?”  
However, what was wrong soon became extremely clear when Gabite's blue marking at the bottom of his red stomach folded back on itself, and out came his draconic cock. Dawn blinked, then laughed. “Oh, is that what's wrong with all of you? OK, come here.” They obliged, walking over to her. Togepi's little penis had previously poked a hole in the eggshell, and now it stood erect through the hole. Gliscor uncurled her tail to reveal her wet pussy. Empoleon merely turned more red, and timidly revealed her own vagina, dripping with both her fluids and clean water. Tangrowth's vines shifted, revealing her wetness. Dawn sighed. This could take a while.  
Back in Snowpoint, Dawn stopped as she noticed that she was in front of the temple. She took a deep breath, and entered, still thinking about how she'd gone through the Key Items part of her bag until she'd found a strap-on, and... She shook herself. There was no need to go into any detail there. She patted her stomach, however, as she remembered what had happened after...  
Dawn laughed as she climbed the mountain, still in the nude, followed closely by her Pokémon friends. All of them, Dawn included, were basking in the post-sex atmosphere. She rubbed one of her nipples as she though of what she'd just done. She continued climbing, not caring how filthy she got; she'd just have Empoleon hose her down before returning to civilization. Eventually, she reached a flat surface, right outside the entrance to a cave. She yawned, now even more tired out after the sixsome, followed by the climb. She sat against a boulder, thinking she'd just rest her eyes a bit...  
When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was that it was dark. Hadn't it just been early afternoon? The second thing she noticed was that her Pokémon were all curled up around her. That was nice. The third, and possibly most unsettling thing she noticed, was that there was something very hot on her inner thigh. She looked down, and jumped. “OK, Dawn... There's a Slugma sitting on your thigh, and it's right next to your vagina. Keep calm, no need to worry!” She sounded rather worried. The Slugma rubbed itself against her slit, and her breath hitched. She jumped to her feet, awakening her Pokémon. “Oh, no, you don't!” They rose groggily, as she glared at the Slugma. “You are not getting anywhere near that, understood?” The Slugma seemed rather angry at this, and hissed. “Slugma slug slug!” She frowned. “Apparently not. Well, there's only one way to settle this, and that's a Pokémon battle!” At the word, “battle”, her team was instantly listening to her every word. She continued. “You can pick any member of my team to fight. If I win, I'll catch you in a Pokéball; I need a Fire type anyway.” The Slugma seemed a little worried now; Dawn's team looked extremely menacing. “If you win...” She faltered slightly. “...if you win, you can... have your way with me.” She took out her Pokédex, and scanned the Slugma. Hmm. Level 56, top HP, and really, really good stats. Too good for a normal Slugma. She blinked, and gasped as she realized that the Slugma must have high IV's, and may have even done some EV training. However, decision-making was obviously not a strong suit, as it was still trying to choose which of her Pokémon to fight.  
She shivered. It wasn't cold, thanks to the volcano, but it was dark, and scary, and she was naked, and if she lost this battle she'd have to have sex with a Slugma, and while she'd fucked Pokémon, they'd never been wild, or even belonging to other trainers. Eventually, the Slugma made up its mind, and pointed its head at Togepi. Dawn nodded. “Alrighty! Togepi, I choose you!” Togepi rushed forward, ready for battle. “Alright, Togepi, Ancient Power!” As the battle began, all of Dawn's worries faded, and she even almost forgot she was naked. She was a Trainer, battling a wild Pokémon! Togepi glowed, and launched a barrage of rocks at the Slugma. However, the Fire-type dodged around them, and responded with a Flamethrower. Togepi jumped out of the way. “Alright, now use Double-Edge!” Togepi launched himself at the Slugma at high speed, and rammed into it. The Slugma took quite a bit of damage, but Double-Edge was a risky attack, and Togepi took recoil damage. As if that wasn't enough, this particular Slugma had the Flame Body ability, and the screen of Dawn's Pokédex flashed red, indicating that Togepi had gotten burnt. She frowned. “Alright, Ancient Power until you hit it!” Togepi began launching rocks everywhere, eventually trapping the Slugma between two of them. Dawn laughed. “Now I have you!” She took out a Pokéball, and was about to throw it, when there was a rumbling sound. The earth began to shake, and Slugma burst free of the stones. Dawn gasped. “It's using Earth Power!”  
The Slugma blasted Togepi with the force of its attack. “No, Togepi!” She reached for a Super Potion, but they were all underneath her clothes. She frowned. “Only one thing to do... Use Metronome!” Togepi slowly rose to his feet, and began to move his arms back and forth... back and forth... Dawn's Pokédex flashed, “Togepi used Self-Destruct!” Dawn's eyes widened. “No!” Togepi glowed... And the mountainside exploded.  
When the smoke cleared, Dawn found herself lying in the dirt. She pulled herself up, and saw what had happened. Togepi was lying on his back, thoroughly KO'd. Slugma, however, was still conscious, though obviously hurt. Dawn blinked, and was suddenly horrorstruck. She'd lost... Which meant...  
The Slugma used Recover, and Dawn quickly returned Togepi to the Pokéball. She sighed. “You win... I guess that means you can do what you want.” She slumped down, defeated, and thought bitterly that at least she was going to get sex, even if it was forced upon her. She returned her other Pokémon to their Pokéballs; She didn't want them seeing this. Then she spread her legs, and waited for the Slugma to insert its dick.  
The Slugma, however, had other ideas. It headed towards her, and nuzzled her thigh. She closed her eyes. It pressed itself against her slit, and her breath hitched once more. “Slugma slugma slug!” Dawn opened her eyes. That didn't feel like a cock. She looked down, and to her shock, saw that the Slugma was gently pressing its head against her labia, opening her up rather widely. Her shock only increased when she realized that the Slugma didn't have a cock, instead sporting a small vagina. Her wetness began to drip. She suddenly realized what the Slugma was going to do, and Arceus did it turn her on. She'd often fantasized about this, though typically involving a giant Pokémon, and her being in the place of the Slugma. The Slugma finally pressed her head inside her vagina, and she gasped. She very rarely had penetrative sex with a Pokémon, and never with another person, so she was more used to cold plastic.  
The Slugma felt completely different. The Pokémon was burning hot, a result of the same Ability that had burnt Togepi. Slugma wriggled her way into Dawn's passage, getting her entire front half in. “Slugma!” The vibrations of her voice inside her was too much for Dawn to take lying down, and she sat up. She decided that she wouldn't just be passive in this, and so she began to push on the Lava Pokémon's back,speeding up the process. She got the hint, and wriggled much more than was necessary, making her gasp, and her face turn red. She began to rub her thumb over her clitoris as less and less of the Slugma was visible. Her insides were now ridiculously warm as she made her way through the girl's cervix towards her womb. Eventually, she managed to reach the point where her passage made way for her womb. However, there was a barrier naturally made to keep out anything that wasn't sperm. Dawn sighed with a mix of relief and disappointment. Maybe Slugma would pull out. She couldn't see any of her on the outside anymore, there was just a lump in her stomach. She assured herself that that was as far as the deed would go, that she would make her climax, then turn and leave.  
No such luck, of course.  
The Slugma backed up a little bit... and then used Body Slam. Dawn shrieked aloud as the force knocked her backwards from within. She used the attack again, and Dawn clutched her stomach with one hand, still furiously masturbating with the other. The little Pokémon used it one last time, and she came right as the attack made contact. The combination of her climax, the fluids rushing out, and the sheer Attack stat the Slugma possessed made her no match for her, and she entered her most secret spot by force. Dawn lost herself in the pleasure and pain she felt, and passed out.  
When she awoke, the sun was rising, and she felt unnaturally hot. At first she just assumed that it was the volcano combined with the sun shining onto all of her, not just the parts not covered by a sleeping bag.  
Then she remembered. She leapt to her feet, and looked down. At first she was panicking, but as she calmed down, she found it wasn't as bad as it looked. The bulge was only just slight, and could easily be passed as a few too many Rage Candy Bars. And it actually felt kind of nice having something in there. “Slugma, slug!” She smiled, and rubbed her stomach. “Welcome to the team, Slugma.”  
She smiled as she remembered that day. She'd soon found out that there were several fringe benefits to having unbirthed a Slugma. The newest member of her party was constantly moving, which felt extremely pleasant. Cold was no longer an issue, with the Fire-Type's Flame Body keeping her warm. And when she was too hot, she found that Slugma could shut off her ability, letting her host cool down. Now, however, as she traversed the Temple of Regigigas, she was glad for the warmth. She hadn't begun thinking of the Slugma as her child or anything. Inversely, she'd begun thinking of her stomach as an extra Pokéball. She slid across the ice, avoiding the Jynx and Smoochum that lurked within the temple walls. Finally, she reached the bottom floor of the temple, and took out three strange-looking Pokéballs. She opened them, and released three incredibly rare Pokémon; Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They gathered in front of the statue, and it rumbled. Slugma wriggled nervously inside her. Then the statue stood up. Most Trainers would have, at this point, taken out their Pokéballs and tried to capture the Legendary. But Dawn wasn't here for a fight.   
She had other plans.   
And so, she recalled the three Hoenn golems, and turned to Regigigas. “Hey, there! You look pretty big...” Regigigas shook itself groggily. “And you also look like it's been a while since you had any... fun...” The Regigigas merely looked as nonplussed as it could without a face. Dawn sighed. It was really literal, wasn't it. “Go, Tangrowth! Sweet Scent!” Her Tangrowth came out of the ball, and released the smell that should have lowered Regigigas' evasiveness. However, since unbirthing Slugma, Dawn had become a lot more frisky, and had trained Tangrowth to be able to release a different scent; an aroma that could cloud the mind of any Pokémon with lust. The giant Pokémon breathed in, and exhaled slowly. Dawn covertly returned Tangrowth so that she was the only living thing visible in the room. Then, with surprising speed, the Regigigas rushed at her, knocking her to the ground. She grinned, and quickly removed her clothes; she'd mastered the art of stripping quickly, though it was a lot easier if she was wearing little clothing, like she was now. Slugma heated up in anticipation, and prepared to do what she always did whenever Dawn prepared to let a male Pokémon take her; she wriggled back through her cervix, until she was partly in her passage, and raised her sluggish ass up to reveal her red labia, though her front half remained in her womb.  
Regigigas' six eyes all bulged, and at its crotch area, the smooth skin folded back similar to Gabite's, revealing a gargantuan cock, at least two feet long. Dawn began salivating in anticipation, and spread her legs.  
Then it was on her, and Regigigas was thrusting into her, her walls being stretched far beyond what she'd thought were her limits. Unkown to her, Slugma had been slipping into her passage while she slept, and had been widening her out over the course of several weeks, so she could almost easily take Regigigas' girth. As Regigigas' thrusts went in deeper and deeper, they eventually reached Slugma. Slugma took a deep breath of amniotic fluid, and then backed up onto Regigigas' dick. As Regigigas thrust, it entered Slugma's pussy as well, hitting Pokémon and Trainer together. Slugma howled in ecstasy as Dawn moaned. The two were both approaching their orgasms extremely quickly, while Regigigas continued to thrust mercilessly.  
Slugma came first, surprisingly. She let out a burst of fire into Dawn's womb, though it hit nothing, and her lava-like juices slathered Regigigas' cock and Dawn's walls. Dawn came soon after, screaming loudly. Luckily, they were five floors beneath the ground, and nobody heard. All through the orgasms Regigigas continued thrusting, impervious to their reactions, until it came itself.  
It was literally earth-shattering. The ground around Regigigas cracked as it unleashed its sterile seed. It filled Slugma to the brim, then blasted her back into the womb, and the rest of the thick, white semen coated the inside of Dawn's womb, as well as Slugma's face. Then the Legendary Pokémon lost consciousness, falling backwards with a crash, Dawn getting pulled with it by its rapidly softening cock. She tried to get off of it, and found that she lacked the strength. She realized that if she didn't, it would retract with her still on it, and she doubted that would be nice. She somehow managed to reach her bag, and grasped the first empty Pokéball she came across. She touched it to Regigigas, who vanished into the ball, freeing her. The ball shook a few times, then the light faded. She grinned. “I caught Regigigas...”  
Then she, too, fainted, along with Slugma.


End file.
